ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech
Not to be confused with the actual mech. 70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech is a LEGO Ninjago set that released in most countries on June 1st, 2019 but on August 1st, 2019 in the United States and Canada. Description Role-play an epic battle between Blizzard Samurai and ninja action figures with LEGO NINJAGO 70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech. This highly posable robot ninja mech toy for kids features a minifigure cockpit, gripping hand to hold a giant katana, spinning shuriken slicer/shield and a detachable flyer with minifigure driver's seat, adjustable wings and 2 spring-loaded shooters. Children will love recreating scenes from the NINJAGO TV show and dreaming up their own ninja fighting games with 6 minifigures and lots of cool weapons and accessory elements, including the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu weapon and the new-for-June-2019 tornado spinner toy of Zane FS. Give any LEGO builder an amazing building experience with Instructions PLUS, available in the LEGO Life app for smartphones and tablets. The easy-to-use, intuitive building instructions let them zoom, rotate and visualise their creation using the special ghost mode as they go. Instructions PLUS is also great for younger builders, guiding them through the building process for a greater sense of independence and achievement. *''Includes 6 new-for-June-2019 LEGO NINJAGO minifigures: Lloyd and Zane FS (Forbidden Spinjitzu) ninja action figures, plus General Vex, Blizzard Sword Master, Blizzard Archer and Blizzard Warrior.'' *''Lloyd’s Titan Mech features a minifigure cockpit, posable arms and legs, gripping hands, spinning shuriken slicer/shield, giant katana and a detachable flyer with minifigure driver's seat, adjustable wings and 2 spring-loaded shooters.'' *''Weapons include Lloyd's silver- and gold-coloured katanas, General Vex’s Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, Blizzard Sword Master’s 2 ice katanas, Blizzard Archer’s crossbow and Blizzard Warrior’s ice katana.'' *''Accessory elements include Lloyd’s katana holder, Zane FS’s ‘powered-up’ hood element and new-for-June-2019 tornado spinner, and General Vex and Blizzard Warrior's ice armour.'' *''Hot toy building kit for kids to recreate exciting action from the NINJAGO TV show.'' *''Add 70671 Lloyd's Journey and 70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor LEGO toy ninja sets to play out more adventures with Lloyd in the Never-Realm.'' *''Use the LEGO Life app to access intuitive Instructions PLUS building instructions for this LEGO NINJAGO set. Help even younger builders through the building process, with easy-to-use zoom, rotate and ghost-mode functions to visualise their creations as they go.'' *''Titan Mech toy measures over 14” (37cm) high, 5” (15cm) long and 13” (35cm) wide.'' Notes *Forbidden Spinjitzu Zane is exclusive to this set. *This is the second mech owned by Lloyd after having the Golden Mech in 2013. *Despite being included in the set, Lloyd's Golden Sword was never taken with him when the Ninja traveled to the Never-Realm in the show. *This set was first seen in "Under Siege." *Zane being included in this set might have been done to hide the fact that he is the Ice Emperor in the show. *The mech's green eyes are blue in the show. *The flyer was never used in the show. Gallery 70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech Box Backside.png 70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech Poster.jpeg Lloyd’s Titan Mech vs. General Vex – Epic Ninja Battle!|Product Animation IMG 6594.JPG Lloyd2HY2019.png|Lloyd minifigure ZaneVS.png|Exclusive Forbidden Spinjitzu Zane minifigure Summer 2019 General Vex Minifigure.png|General Vex minifigure Summer 2019 Blizzard Warrior Minifigure.png|Blizzard Warrior minifigure Summer 2019 Blizzard Archer Minifigure.png|Blizzard Archer minifigure Summer 2019 Blizzard Swordmaster Minifigure.png|Blizzard Swordmaster minifigure Summer 2019 General Vex Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Warrior Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Archer Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Swordmaster Minifigure 2.png Building Instructions *70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Sets Category:Ninja Category:2019 Sets Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:Mechs